Monochrome
by Hope Estheim
Summary: **SPOILERS** This is a response to Faize s ending! If you've seen it, feel free to read, I promise it'll make you happy! If now, finish the game! Then come read. FaizexLymle, OOC, fluff, oneshot.


Monochrome

Disclaimer: I do not own SO4.

A/N: The stuff that happened to Lymle in the first and last part of this one-shot did not actually happen, it's all just a part of my imagination!

. . .

. . .

. . .

One-Shot

. . .

. . .

. . .

Lymle stood before her grandpa's grave, staring intensely at the stone that was once alive. It didn't feel as painful to look or touch the huge rock. She often came there to place flowers on it and drew Symbology symbols around it to prevent some of their harsh weather to wear down the rock.

Not too long ago, she began to talk to her 'grandpa', feeling better after doing it a couple times. It took a lot off her chest. First she would complain how the boys would tease her 'cause her body stopped growing, which people confused her for a five year old child, a lot. But she would whip out her staff and summon Cerberus, which made them cower in fear. But big 'old Cerberus just wanted to play, some creatures are just so misunderstood.

As the weeks passed on, she began to open up about her travels to the different places she went, people she met, the fights she fought. She talked about how she missed everyone, even though they came to visit her about once or twice a month to see if anything was new.

Of course nothing was new around here. Except that Bacchus D-79 almost convinced her to live with him and his wife, she was sorely tempted to take up his offer. He was always nice to her and allowed her to sit on his arm or shoulder when she was too tired to walk anymore. When she declined, he even offered to move here. When she didn't respond and looked to the ground, he understood and backed off. But he promised to make twice as many visit than the others. He's really living up to his promise.

But other than that, all she had to tell everyone was new Symbology she learned, new tricks she taught Cerberus. What else was there to talk about? What else could possibly be new on an underdeveloped planet? The thought made her frown with bitterness.

Recently her thoughts started to turn dark, imagining things she shouldn't. She hated the world, the universe, the star ocean, at one point, damning it all to hell. But the thoughts kept coming to her, sweet like honey. "What If" 's came to mind, plenty of them. So many she had wanted to acting on.

One night it had became too much for her, she was crying, crying so much her eyes turned red and made her skin blotchy. She was set, ready to set this place on fire to take out her anger, but an act on her door froze her in her place. She was just about to grab her wand before that knock came. This person had perfect timing, they would be her first victim.

Swiftly, she hid her wand behind her back and headed for the door. She hesitated on the door knob and shook her head. She was ready, mind set. With a quick twist of the knob and harshly opening the door, she wasn't ready for the site that greeted her. She dropped her staff and began to uncontrollably shake. She had started to cry more but she didn't care. There was a light in her darkness.

"Lymle-chan.. " She gasped at the voice and slammed herself into him, clutching his midsection.

"Edgie.. Edgie.. " Lymle sobbed, tightening her hold when he stumbled at the sudden action but he didn't try to pry her hands off. Instead he picked her up, shut the door and brought her over to the bed.

Instead of releasing his hold on Lymle, he sat down, placed her on his lap and hugged her just as tightly. She cried and cried, not knowing how much time had passed. She needed this, needed some light in her dark thoughts. Edge never once complained.

After what seemed forever, Lymle finally calmed down enough to pulled back but stayed seated on his lap. Blinking away the last of her tears, she looked down in shame, sniffling.

"I made your pretty white uniform wet.. " He chuckled. It sounded blissful to her ears.

"It's no problem, Lymle-chan." He moved in to hug her again but she pulled back, shaking her head.

"Where is.. "

"Reimi? She's on the Calnus. We're on a mission but since we were passing Lemuri, I thought I would drop by for a visit." He said, confused. She nodded. She had to tell him about what she was thinking. She liked Reimi but she felt that Edge would be best to talk to. He was strong, a light in every one's darkness, including his..

Lymle spilled out her thoughts, actions and heart to him, a few tears escaping down her face but she didn't stop to wipe them. Edge continued to hold her, his arms tightening their hold when she would speak of such destruction she could cause. If she wanted, she she could destroy every single person ad village on this planet.

When she finished, she was breathing harshly and pacing around the room, something that wasn't like her. This wasn't her, some broken soul. She was fond a mischief, liked to innocently mock people, was cheerful no matter what the situation was. Always confident in battles, eager and willing to prove to everyone that she wasn't some useless kid.

At first, Edge had said nothing, the silence almost made her regret telling him anything. But then, he looked at her with such a sad yet proud look, she wanted to cry but she ran out of tears. He expressed his sadness at her would soon-to-be actions, she was ashamed, but he gave her one of his infamous optimistic talks. It wasn't the first time he gave Lymle one of those but each time it made her feel even better than before. He knew what to say to make her feel good and _mean_ it too.

By the time he was done, he opened his arms to give her another hug. She accepted it gratefully, thanking him. He stayed with her a bit more, asking that if she wanted, he and Reimi could stay for a few days but she assured him she would be fine. He looked like he wanted to say something. To bring up a certain touchy subject but before he could open his mouth, she swiftly held my hand up and shook my head. He seemed to understand but still wanted to say something.

After one final goodbye, he was gone. she offered to walk him to the village gates but he declined my offer, saying she was probably worn out and needed to sleep. He was right and he knew his way around. After shutting the door, Lymle headed for the bed, not bother to change out of her normal attire and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

She hadn't visited her grandpa's grave for over a year after that, feeling all too shameful to even glance at it. But now here she was, ready to get the load off her chest again. Sh placed both her hands together in front of her and bowed her head.

"Grandpa.. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come very often, 'kay?" Lymle then raised her head, knowing she would get through with this.

"I'm doing good, don't worry. Lutie is teaching me a lot, and I even have lots of students myself. So, you know.. I'm really not lonely at all.. 'kay.. ?"

The wind had started to pick up and she felt her eyes begin to well of with tears. No.. she had to be strong.. but she couldn't do it on her own. She had to follow Edge's example and move forward. If she came to a standstill after all this time, then her efforts of moving forward would come to waste. She had to move forward..

She lifted a hand to wipe away her tears and heard foot steps behind her. Then she felt someone put something in her hair, in front of the metal guard that held her pig tail in place.

Lymle looked down,believing it was one of the village boys, picking on her again. She didn't need them to see her in this state, it'd only give them more reason to tease her. Slowly, she turned around until she was facing the other person, but realised they were taller than her. Achingly, she faintly remembered the uniform and raised her head, heart pounding.

She saw an outstretched hand towards her. Her mind was blank, body frozen. She had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. She didn't even want to move, afraid that it was some illusion her mind was playing on her. She didn't think she would be able to cope after if that was true. Slowly, her mouth began to drop but no words came out, she was in too much of a shock.

The other person saw this and began to panic.

"L-Lymle-chan, breathe!" He spoke, placing his gentle yet firm hands on her shoulders, giving a lightly shake. She gasped at the contact and he froze his actions, waiting on her's.

"Faize.. Faize?" He sighed in relief and sent her a warm smile.

"Lymle-chan."

"Faize.. " She grit her teeth and began to punch him in the stomach as hard as she can. But apparently she wasn't strong enough because the taller teen didn't even budge an inch, except grunt once in awhile but he didn't stop her.

When she was out of breath, she stopped and hugged him and started to cry. She hadn't cried since the day Edge came to see her, it's been so long. He bent low to hug her back properly, whispering soothing words into her ears. She clutched to him as if he was her last drop of elixir, the last drop that will assure her life. He was her life. But gosh, she wanted to hit him even more.

People had began to come over and stare at their display of affection. It was rare for them to see the most powerful Symbologist on their planet to show any sort of intimate actions to anyone, so this face that they hadn't seen in a long time made then curious. Even the boys had looked on with frowns on their face, some even angry looking.

Faize noticed this and stood up but Lymle refused to let him go. So he picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to her house, easily ignoring the stares. When entering the house, he looked around, wondering where they should sit. He considered the bed but believed it would be inappropriate, especially since they're alone. So he settled for the couch.

They sat in silence, Lymle clinging to Faize and Faize running his hands through her soft auburn locks. After a few more minutes passed, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He knew she wanted answers and he would give them.

"You're alive."

"I am."

"I thought you.. "

"I was, for the longest time." Lymle cocked her head to the side, confused. "My actions.. what I did.. it was unacceptable. I couldn't live with the fact that I was so close, _so close_, to bringing everyone to their end. And everyone almost accepted it as their fate, even Edge but he pulled through. I was glad."

"Tell me what happened, 'kay?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was ready to die, was able to accept what Edge said, that I am strong enough to get that far. So I let go of him and he couldn't hold onto my weight alone. When I was falling, I began to think of how my life was before. I was always running to catch up to Edge, he did _always_ win. But somewhere in all that noise and chaos, I heard your voice. It was soft yet harsh, you were scolding me. You told me "How can you leave me like this? Promise me you'll come back to me, 'kay.. ?", and I thought it was the sweetest voice I ever heard. But it gave me strength, combined with Edge's words and willpower to go on.

Do you remember me telling you I can control the Sol with my mind? Well at the last second, I called for it to come. The Sol was there in seconds before a falling piece of the Nox Obscurus could crash onto me, saving me. I was ready to fly out of there, knowing you guys already had transportation out of that cursed planet, but I saw another body falling down. My worst fears were confirmed when I realised it was Edge heading into the black hole. I rushed over to save him, barely escaping death a second time with all the falling bits of the planet.

You never questioned Edge on how he survived?"

".. He was.. sensitive about that.. " She had looked down while taking all this information in. It was a bit too much to take it but she wanted to hear it all.

"Yes. I had told him to stay silent about my survival. I was wracked with shame, guilt and despair at what could have happened. But, over a year ago I told him to tell you about me being alive. I told him to tell you that I'd come see you in a a year or less, when I was more ready and stable.. he didn't tell me?" She shook her head.

"He came to me last year and I was going through a bad time but he made it all better.. then he looked like he wanted to tell me something, I thought perhaps that you would want me to be happy or something but I didn't wanna touch that subject. I made sure he stayed quiet on that subject.. I should have let him tell me instead of thinking of myself.. " Lymle looked down in shame and Faize chuckle, patting her head.

"It's fine to think of yourself. I'm here now."

"Yeah.."

It was silent after that, each enjoying the others company. Lymle drew Symbology symbols with her finger on the taller teens chest while Faize continued to run his hands through her hair. He lightly tugged on the end of a strand and she looked up at his questioningly and was startled by how intense he was looking at her. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face and he spoke.

"Beautiful."

Her eyes had widened, mouth opening. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, the powerful thumping of her heart. She had be called cute before, by Edge, when they were on the Calnus. She had accepted the compliment and told her he could call her cute until five years from then. Less than two years to go. But Faize had caught the young Symbologist off guard. He looked so sincere and serious, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I'm not.. 'kay?" Her voice was trembling but she couldn't help it.

Faize brought his free hand over to cup her face and she stopped breathing. His thumb stroked soothing circles on her cheek and he started to lower his head. Automatically, she closed my eyes tight. She felt his breath on her cheek first, then her nose. She felt the smoothness of his lips brushing the tip before he moved up to place butterfly kisses on her closed eyelids. His hands were trembling, meaning he was nervous too so that made her feel a little better.

With her eyes still closed, she moved up, meaning to kiss him on the lips but ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. But he gasped in shocked, so that satisfied her. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and saw him smiling fondly at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

He made a move to kiss her again but this time she didn't clench her eyes shit, instead she let them flutter down naturally, slightly puckering her lips. The first touch of of his lips on her's sent shivers down her spine. But they were oh so pleasant. When she didn't pull away, he became more bold, planting his lips more firmly on hers.

It was chaste, sweet and innocent. There was some experimental movement before they pulled away, both having matching red faces.

Faize picked up Lymle's right hand and brought it to his mouth, his lips brushing lightly over the smooth flesh.

"Excuse me for being so bold, but if I may, I would like to request to live with you here, on Lemuri, in this village."

Lymle stared at him in shock for the longest time and he started to worry.

"B-but if you're uncomfortable with me being here, I'll underst- "

"No!" She burst out, tears threatening to spill over again. She didn't, couldn't let him walk out of her life again. "Yes, please stay. Stay with me, 'kay? Don't leave me again.. "

"O-okay, okay, I won't! Please don't cry, Lymle.. " He brought his finger up to her eye to catch a tear before it could roll down. He really didn't know how to comfort a crying lady yet he was surprised how well he

handled it earlier.

"Stay with me forever, 'kay.. ?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She searched his eyes but found he was telling the truth and relaxed. She could finally go forward, in peace, happiness and- Faize bent down and whispered something in her ear, causing her cheeks to heat up once more. She reached up to kiss him on the nose before leaning her cheek against his, whispering back "I love you, too, 'kay?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

A/N: As I stated at the top, the beginning and ending it not part of SO4, just the middle part where she's standing at he grandpa's grave. Forgive me if I got anything wrong, I just finished the game two hours ago and was crying a river. I was displeased with Faize's ending, I wanted there to be more! But it left us with a cliffy, so I decided to take it into my own hands and write some fanfiction.

I know they're Out Of Character but I had to do it to work! Plus it's FANfiction, I shall write it how I want! Don't like it? Write on yourself, it actually may be good. :) And it's fun.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Maybe I'll make it into a multi-chapter story to progress what's going on in their daily lives!


End file.
